Dirty Deeds At The Lunch Table
The School of Our's Season 5 Episode 28 "Dirty Deeds At The Lunch Table" Duane is on a team with Joel, Antoinette, Big john and cheetah playing valley ball. Duane's team was victorious. This was Duane's frost time actually associating with Joel. He had really good sportsmanship, always saying someone did good. And they won. Next they have to go against the girls team, which consists of Erin, Chelsea, the two Taylors, Libby, Bri benning, Sam and one jock guy. Duane knows his team is going to win because Bri and Sam are going to be talking the whole time. Taylor is worried about her stupid blonde hair, Chelsea is just not going to be taking it seriously. Erin is pretty good, even though she hit the net a couple times. Chelsea was too busy fighting with the jock guy, because she wanted to serve but he wouldn't let her. Duane is like, I don't have time for this shit, like come on. But at the end, Duane's team won. At lunch, Becca is tired and she asked Duane to rub her head, so Duane knows he give good head massages. Duane started running his fingers around her head, playing with strands of hair, the freshmen 5 are watching, Mohawk Mike is yelling at them asking what are they doing. At the end, Becca told Duane he wants him to do it again. Next day Friday, Becca wanted Duane to do it again because she really enjoyed it. So Duane start massaging her scout. Mohawk Mike asked Becca if she is going out with two guys now, Becca got up started saying stuff to him. Duane didn't hear what he said and Becca told him it doesn't matter, then she took his hand and placed it on her head. Becca put her head back down so Duane can massage her head. Mr. Young walked down, and saw Duane massaging her head. Duane didn't know because he was behind them, but the freshmen 5 saw it, and was laughing, Mr. Young shook his head. After lunch, Duane went to math and saw Mohawk Mike and asked him what he said to Becca. He said that mr. Young was watching them. Next week, In gym, they are playing bye bye birdie, Duane makes the final 2 not surprising but, then people are realizing that he makes it far a lot and next round he was the third one out. Then he was the fourth out. Duane thought, now he knows that he's a threat for not being a threat. In bio Dan comes and talks to Kevin. Duane is on his iPad and made his dirty face look. It was directed to Dan. Dan said that Duane looks in the mirror and makes that face when he sees himself. Dan is watchinch Kevin play a game and he said to Duane if he noticed how he plays weird stupid games. Duane at first defended Kevin telling Dan that Kevin can play what he wants, then he said "but yeah, you do play weird games" Kevin laughed and started explaining his self. At lunch, Nick Torres is there first out of the freshmen 5. Then Dom comes. He had those chip things. Dom said he's going to say hi to a friend so has soon as he left Duane took a hand full of his chips. last Thursday Duane said to Nate and Becca that he will bring in some sort of chips to share, and they wanted Doritos. Duane didn't bring it on Friday, and he forgot to bring it on Monday, so he said he will bring it tomorrow. But now it's Tuesday and he had no chips. Becca came and realized Duane forgot the Doritos he promised again, Nate came and he also noticed. Dom is back, Justin is pissed off at Dom because he's acting simple. Justin is always cursing him out being a bully. Duane asked Dom if he could have some of theses chips things and he said no. Duane said in his head "well that's why I already took some, bitch". Becca sat in Andrew's side and she got him to pet her head. Some kid from another table said she's not a dog and everyone laughed. Andrew looks embarrassed. And Mohawk Mike is looking of course. Dom is arguing with the others because he thinks when he left, someone did something to his food. Justin yell "we didn't do shit to your food" Nick and Mike is also saying they didn't. So Dom spit in his food. Duane made the famous disgusted look he makes, that made Mohawk Mike laugh. Duane asked why is he spitting in his food. Dom is telling him that someone did something to it. He is being really annoying. When lunch was dismissed, Justin, Nick, and Mike is walking behind him. Duane asked them what is with Dom and asked them why is he sitting with them if they don't like him. The 3 couldn't have agreed more. But Duane feels kinda bad because Dom really likes Duane and always say hi to him in the hallway.